1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a pixel array, a pixel structure and a driving method thereof, and particularly to a pixel structure capable of perfo ming a three-dimensional (3D) display mode, a pixel array having the pixel structure, and a driving method of the pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The display methods of 3D images have been commercialized and introduced into the products with the vigorous development of the displays. It is considered that the 3D display devices become an important developing trend of the displays in the next generation. The 3D display devices are gradually required in the markets of various fields such as medical field, exhibition field, commercial field, education field, military field, design field, and the like.
Nevertheless, the problem for commercializing the 3D displays into the products lies in that the image quality thereof, such as the viewing angles, the numbers of the users capable of watching the 3D images, and the like, which fails to satisfy the demands of the user as well as the 2D displays. Particularly, the serious problem negatively influencing the 3D display effect is the occurrence of cross-talk between stereo images.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the 3D display technique. Referring to FIG. 1, the pixels 110 in the display 100 are generally divided into left-eye pixels 112 and right eye pixels 114 based on the 3D display technique, wherein the images displayed by the left-eye pixels 112 and the right-eye pixels 114 are different. The left eye L and the right eye (not shown) of a user can respectively receives the images displayed by the left-eye pixels 112 and the images displayed by the right-eye pixels 114, and then construct a 3D image in his or her brain.
However, the left-eye pixels 112 and the right-eye pixels 114 are adjacent to each other. Inevitably, in addition to receiving the images displayed by the left-eye pixels 112, the left eye L can also receive the images displayed by the right-eye pixels 114, which causes the phenomenon of cross talk between stereo images. For preventing the phenomenon of cross talk between stereo images, a light shielding pattern 120 is usually disposed between the left-eye pixels 112 and the right-eye pixels 114. It is noted that the larger the shielding area of the light shielding pattern 120, the smaller the display area of the display 100. Accordingly, the display aperture of the display 100 is significantly restricted when performing the two-dimensional (2D) display mode. That is to say, for achieving desirable display quality in the 3D display mode, the display quality of the display 100 in the 2D display mode must be sacrificed.